La vida despues de ti
by WendyLu
Summary: Un adios es doloroso,sobre todo si selo tienes que decir ala persona que amas...mi primer fic yaoi basado en la cancion de LU La vida depsues de ti...disfurtenlo [RenxHoro]


Mi primer yaoi,espero que les guste,que me aconsejen en que debo de mejorar para que sea mas del agrado del publico...bueno aqui les dejo con la historia...

**_LA VIDA DESPUES DE TI_**

**Horo:**

Pense que esto no acabaria que era eterno,pero me equivoque como en muchas otras cosas,seguramente solo fue uun juego para ti,un pasatiempo,pero para mi fue todo...fue mi felicidad,mi tormento,mi angustia,mi mundo...y para ti que fue?...una simple forma de pasar el rato...como que no tenias nada mejor que hacer que burlarte de cierta forma de mi...al menos eso pienso,ya que no me puedo meter en tu cabeza ni en tu corazon para saber que piensas o sientes...espero...solo espero que yo este de nuevo equivocado...

_te ame mas de lo normal _

_y pense que nuetro amor era infinito_

_como el universo...y hoy se reduce a un verso..._

-Lo siento Horo-Que? fue la unica palabra que pude emitir ya que con esa empezaban todas mis preguntas..."Que estas diciendo?" "Que quieres decir con eso?" "Que esta pasando?" entre otras multiple preguntas que rapido llegaron a mi mente,esperaba que esto fuera una broma de mal gusto...pero de ti es muy raro eso(no eres buen actor n.nu).

Por que demonios cuando hay algo bueno en mi vida se tiene que ir?...bueno nunca eh sido un chico con suerte...pero no pense terner tan mala suerte.

_no se ni donde _

_ni como estare ahora..._

_que te has ido ...mi corazon_

_se fue contigo...no se ...no se que _

_hacer conmigo..._

No se que demonios voy hacer sin ti...la verdad ya no me queda mas que vagar sin vida..si vagar sin vida ya que cuando tu te vayas todo mi ser se ira contigo...en cierta forma si soy exajerado..pero este dolor me carcome...esta vez no estoy exajerando nada...esta vez si me estoy muriendo de dolor...esta vez ya no podre seguir...

_quiero olvidar que algun dia me hiciste feliz..._

_pero es inutil fingir..._

_no puedo...no puedo vivir sin ti..._

Frente a los demas aparento que estoy bien...que se me paso de un dia a otro...pero no es cierto..me estoy muriendo y me morire el dia que te marches de regreso a China...ese dia morire por completo,si morire,pero no fisica mente...mi alma morira de dolor...como quisiera que en realidad muriera para no seguir sufirendo de esta manera.

_la vida despues de ti es un castigo _

_sin fin..y no sobrevivire mi cuerpo sin tu cuerpo_

_antes y despues de ti..._

Despues de ti...despues de ti ya no hay nada...solo la muerte de mi alma...

Te llevas todo contigo...mi alegrias ,mis ilusiones,mis metas,mis sueños...pero sobre todo te llevas mi corazon contigo...

_me obligo a vivir en duelo y no_

_ sobrevivire...mi recuerdo.._

_sin tu recuerdo...asi es la vida ... _

_la vida despues de ti..._

Si no fuera por Pilika yo ya ni estuviera aqui...ella ahora es mi unica razon de vivir..ella me obliga a seguir aqui,ella es la unica razon de existir que me queda...y tu ...tu eres mi razon de morir..tu eres la enfermedad que lentamente me carcome...eres el cancer en mi ser...eres el cuchillo con el que me cortaria las venas...eres mi droga...mi vivcio que lenta y silenciosamente me consume ...simplemente eres mi veneno...

Ren:

_dire que esto no esta matandome ..._

_pero eso no es cierto me he vuelto ..._

_el fantasma eterno que habita en tu recuerdo..._

Aparento...aparento cosas que no siento...aparento que ya no te amo,aparento que te he olvidado...aparento que todo fue un engaño.

Todas esas mentiras,nisiquiera se como te las pude deir ,y aun sigo mintiendo,miento al no aparentar dolor alguno despues del adios...odio ..me odio a mimismo por hacerlo...pero no tengo otra opcion si quiero volver a verte tengo que sufri...para queb tu no sufras...aunque se que ya lo haces ...pero no como sufririas si me quedo...

Y aunque me vaya sefuire aquie cuidandote...en cada rincon de esta casa estare acompañandote para que nunca estes solo...

Cada vez que el viento sople sobre tu rostro sera un beso que te doy...cada vez que la lluvia caiga sera mi dolor por no poder estar a tu lado...cada vez que haya un dia soleado se por que recuerdo lo mucho que te amo...

_y a si lo que un dia fue _

_hoy ya no es...maldita mi suerte..._

_de solo en suenos verte de amarte.._

_amarte y perderte..._

Al fin soy feliz y tengo que dejar todo atraz...es algo raro por que solo en esta pension fui realmente feliz...en esta pension encontre amigo...en esta pension encontr la forma de expresarme ...en esta pension enontre a personas que me entedian...en esta pension te encontre a ti...

**Narradora:(**osea yo,Shanille)

Ya habia llegado la hora...la hora del ultimo adios...

Horo rezaba para que Ren se arrepintiera le pidiera perdon y se quedara...mientras Ren buscaba las fuerzas para poder irse,si bien fue muy dificil empacar a hora irse seria horrible...

_quiero olvidar que algun dia me hicite feliz_

_pero es inutil fingirno puedo..no puedo vivir sin ti..._

Bien...ya no le quedaba nada por hacer,seguramente si le pedia que se quedara se negaria...y esto aumentaria su dolor.Ahora tenia que hacerse ala idea que ya no le veria...que ya no lo besaria(Shanille:eso deseguro sera lo mas dificil)que ya no lo abrazaria,que ya no lo tendria...era muchas cosas para olvidar de un momento a otro..simplemente lo tenia que olvidar...

_la vida despues de ti_

_es un castigo sin fin y no sobrevivire..._

_me cuerto sin tu cuerpo antes y depues de ti_

Este es el adios...pero no el ultimo...estaba seguro que lo volveria a ver ...eso es lo unico que esperaba...volverlo a ver...-asi subio ala elegante lomsina y se marcho

_nada es igual para mi me obligo a vivir en duelo.._

_y no obrevivire mi recuerdo sin tu recuerdo asi es la vida la vida despues de ti..._

**_FIN.,..._**


End file.
